Don't Say Goodbye
by Rei Suke C
Summary: [MikaTsuru] Yamanbagiri selalu melihat segalanya. Dimulai dari dia yang datang, lalu satunya lagi. Dan interaksi mereka, hingga kemudian terpisah. Seperti ia adalah salah satu pemeran dari drama tak berujung itu—padahal ia hanya penonton. Shonen-ai. Yamanbagiri-centric. Male!Saniwa.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Say Goodbye**

 _By Reisuke Celestine_

 _._

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

Disclaimer: Touken Ranbu (c) DMM & Nitro+

.

Cast: Mikazuki Munechika x Tsurumaru Kuninaga, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, Male!Saniwa, some appearances of Ishikirimaru, Shokudaikiri Mitsutada, Ookurikara, Kousetsu Samonji, and others.

.

.

Warning: OC, male!saniwa, OOC, miss-typos, Yamanbagiri- _centric_ , semi-AU, _plot-rush,_ klise, dll.

.

.

 _Don't Like Don't Read_.

.

.

Ada yang berbeda—dari sudut pandang Yamanbagiri Kunihiro. Citadel yang ditinggalinya bersama pedang-pedang lain sekarang lebih terasa seperti tidak berpenghuni sama sekali. Tidak, bahkan ini lebih sepi dibandingkan dulu pertama kali hanya ada dirinya dan _aruji_. Sepi, seolah eksistensi tiga puluh lebih sosok di tempat ini hanya ilusi belaka.

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro tahu ada yang berubah, sekalipun ia jarang berinteraksi dengan orang-orang di sini. Mungkin karena waktu hidupnya di tempat ini jauh lebih lama dibandingkan yang lain, dimana ia selalu melihat kedatangan mereka satu per satu.

Kedatangan—bukan kepergian.

Sekalinya melihat kepergian, rasanya ternyata...

...sakit.

.

.

Melihat seorang Tsurumaru Kuninaga mendadak diam adalah hal langka. Yamanbagiri tidak tahu, itu adalah kesialan atau malah berkah untuknya. Sesosok _tachi_ berpakaian serba putih itu adalah satu orang yang paling rajin mengganggunya. Lupakan para bocah _tantou_. Kalau mereka yang jahil mungkin ia masih bisa sedikit memberi toleransi. Tapi tidak dengan orang ini. Membuatnya kaget atau menjadikan jubah yang dikenakannya sebagai bahan lelucon adalah hal yang paling sering dilakukan padanya.

Dulu.

Setidaknya sampai beberapa hari yang lalu.

Yamanbagiri tidak ingin mengambil pusing hal itu. Tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya, sekalipun dalam dirinya berontak untuk peduli. Ini bahkan jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada fakta bahwa dirinya hanyalah sebuah replika. Sekalipun sempurna, tetap saja itu tiruan.

"Yamanbagiri- _kun_?"

Pedang bersurai kuning gelap itu tersentak, refleks menoleh ke belakang. Iris birunya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda bersurai coklat berdiri tak jauh darinya. Entah baru saja tiba atau sedari tadi mengamatinya yang tengah mengamati seseorang.

"Ah?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekalipun itu sosok yang berbeda, kita akan... mendapatkannya kembali."

Ada keraguan yang Yamanbagiri rasakan. Dari kalimat, dari intonasi, dari gerak-gerik, bahkan dari sorot mata. Tidak yakin. Tapi masih nekat untuk mewujudkannya. _Aruji_ mereka bukan sosok pemuda yang selalu ragu, sekalipun setiap melakukan _sortie_ ada saja ketidakberuntungan yang menyertai mereka.

Dia bukan orang yang selalu ragu. Tapi kali ini—hanya untuk kali ini saja, ia melihat keraguan itu bahkan mendominasi setiap perkataannya.

 _Uchigatana_ bersurai kuning itu tahu, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Ah."

Yamanbagiri kembali mendongak, mengurungkan niat untuk segera beranjak. Atensinya teralih, separuhnya untuk sang _aruji_ , sisanya entahlah. Ia hanya sedang terbagi-bagi saja fokus perhatiannya.

"Kalau kau bertemu dengan Tsurumaru-san, katakan kalau aku mencarinya."

.

.

Rasanya memang sepi. Ini tidak seperti ketika dulu _Aruji_ pernah kehilangan Aizen Kunitoshi atau Hachisuka Kotetsu, lagipula itu terjadi ketika bahkan penghuni citadel ini masih kurang dari sepuluh.

Tsurumaru tidak tahu, kenapa rasanya bisa sesepi ini padahal mereka hanya kehilangan satu orang. Sampai membuatnya tidak berminat mengganggu para penghuni citadel lagi, dan lebih memilih untuk diam.

 _Aruji_ tidak menugaskan apapun padanya hari ini—sebenarnya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Lagipula ia memang tidak ada niat sedikit pun untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Ia menghela nafas, sedikit banyak mungkin juga sambil berpikir, meski ia sendiri sangsi—ia bahkan merasa pikirannya selalu mendadak kosong beberapa hari ini.

"Mikazuki..."

 _Kau pergi terlalu cepat._

Tsurumaru merebahkan badannya. Koridor berlantai kayu itu sepi. Biasanya para _tantou_ berlarian di sini. Atau _uchigatana_ kurang kerjaan yang malah ikut-ikutan para bocah berlarian—sebenarnya ia juga kadang ikut melakukannya.

Tapi sekarang sepi.

Sebagian melakukan ekspedisi, sisanya mungkin terlalu malas untuk melakukan sesuatu kalau bukan _aruji_ yang menyuruh.

"Serius. Kau pergi terlalu cepat, kakek tua."

 _Aku bahkan belum sempat mengatakan apapun._

Itu hanya monolognya sendiri. Berpikir tidak ada yang mendengar sama sekali. Padahal sosok berpakaian hijau tanpa sengaja mendengar jelas racauannya.

.

.

"Tsurumaru?"

Yamanbagiri bukan orang yang sopan-setidaknya ia tidak pernah memanggil _toudan_ lain dengan embel-embel. Bahkan pada yang sudah terlampau tua sekali pun. Yamabushi mengamini—sambil berharap suatu hari nanti ada yang bisa mengubah kebiasaan agak buruknya ini.

 _Toudan_ dengan surai secerah mentari itu bukannya sengaja melakukan itu. Ia hanya tidak tahu—atau sebenarnya merasa sulit berkomunikasi. Lebih seringnya diam, lalu tenggelam di balik jubah putih yang menutupi sepertiga bagian wajahnya. Lebih mudah untuk mengamati, bahkan di saat tidak ingin sekalipun.

Yang dipanggil menoleh, mendapati sosok yang tidak asing baginya. Yamanbagiri—dan ekspresinya yang kali ini tidak terbaca.

" _Aruji_ mencarimu."

Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama. Sungguh. Katakan. Selesai. Lalu pergi. Atau ia akan melihat hal lain yang tidak diinginkan.

Yamanbagiri hidup terlalu lama dengan _aruji_. Mengetahui setiap seluk beluk _citadel_ yang awalnya hanya dihuni berdua saja. Lalu datang Yagen, Gokotai, Imanotsurugi—dan kemunculan tidak terduga Mitsutada.

Makanya, mungkin karena terlalu lama berada di sini dan melihat segala macam hal di tempat ini—dimulai dari yang tidak penting merangkap konyol sampai yang serius ketika _aruji_ mendapat _timer_ 4.00 atau 3.20, kadang ia bisa tanpa sengaja membaca perasaan mereka.

—ngomong-ngomong, yang terakhir itu sebenarnya berubah jadi konyol ketika _aruji_ memeluknya terlalu erat sampai nyaris mencekik lehernya dan membuatnya hampir mati di tempat hanya karena yang muncul adalah Mikazuki.

 _Ah_.

Ia lupa. Itu juga termasuk salah satu hal yang sedang dihindarinya sekarang.

Mikazuki.

Mikazuki Munechika.

Bukankah, kau pergi terlalu cepat?

.

.

.

Yamanbagiri tidak terlalu ingat. Satu-satunya yang tertinggal dalam memorinya ketika pedang dengan ornamen sewarna emas yang menyelimutinya itu datang hanyalah _aruji_ yang terlalu senang sampai memeluknya terlalu erat dan hampir menyebabkannya mati di tempat—mirip remaja putri belasan tahun yang berjumpa dengan orang yang disukainya...

...padahal dia laki-laki.

Ia hanya diam. Tidak memberikan reaksi berarti. Statis—tapi ia hanya berusaha membaca keadaan.

Yang diingatnya hanya itu dan sebaris senyum tipis yang membuat perasaannya tidak enak.

Tidak. Bukannya ia membencinya. Bahkan setelah segala keisengan yang pernah diperbuatnya bersama Tsurumaru. Hanya saja, satu dua hal membuatnya seringkali merasa kalau ada yang aneh dengan pedang bermakna bulan sabit itu.

Ada sekelebat ucapan perpisahan. Dari setiap obrolan tanpa sengaja yang mereka lakukan.

.

.

 _"Sampai_ aruji _membawa pulang Tsurumaru, mungkin aku akan terus berada di sini."_

 _Yamanbagiri tidak tahu arah pembicaraan ini, sekalipun intuisinya berkali-kali meneriakkan satu rentetan kalimat pendek yang sama._

 _Ini buruk. Ini buruk. Ini buruk. Ini. Buruk._

 _"Lalu... setelahnya?"_

 _Tidak ada satupun kalimat yang keluar. Hanya barisan tawa khas pedang tua itu._

 _._

 _._

 _Biarkan waktu saja yang menjawab pertanyaan itu... Yamanbagiri-_ kun...

.

.

Empat bulan setelahnya, pertanyaan itu memang terjawab. Tepat satu bulan setelah _aruji_ yang tumben sekali beruntung mendapat _timer_ 3.20, setelah sebelumnya bermasalah dengan angka 1.30 dan 2.30—sampai laki-laki itu merencanakan pembunuhan sadis kalau _blacksmith_ yang menumpang di bagian belakang citadel ini memberikannya dua _timer_ terkutuk itu, lagi.

Tsurumaru Kuninaga, muncul.

Dan Yamanbagiri tidak menyadari sedikitpun, kalau itu adalah awal dari perjalanan singkatnya menuju sebuah perpisahan.

.

.

.

Mereka dekat.

Maksudnya, err... apa ya, ia tidak bermaksud jadi _stalker_. Sungguh.

Ia hanya kebetulan selalu melihat mereka berdua. Dekat. Seperti teman lama yang baru bertemu kembali setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu.

Tapi ia masih selalu merasa ada yang aneh dengan Mikazuki.

.

.

.

Mikazuki patah.

Ia baru kembali dari ladang bersama Mutsunokami ketika mendengar hal itu. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan—seharusnya. Mereka pedang, yang diberi wujud sebagai manusia. Kalau mati adalah gambaran hilangnya nyawa bagi manusia, maka patah adalah sinonim yang diperuntukkan bagi mereka.

Patah. Lalu lenyap.

Aizen dan Hachisuka yang pertama pernah mengalaminya. Sekalipun mereka kembali—minus ingatan dan berubah kembali menjadi orang yang baru. Kakak para Toushirou juga pernah mengalaminya. Dan untuk mendapatkannya kembali dibutuhkan keberuntungan tingkat tinggi.

Tapi... ini...

"Apa... maksudnya?"

Tidak mungkin kan?

.

.

.

Tsurumaru tidak banyak berucap hari itu. Ia hanya diam, fokus pandangannya menghilang dan hanya tatapan kosong yang tersisa. Ditanyai berapa kali pun dan oleh siapapun, hanya sunyi yang mereka dapat.

Tim 2 pergi ke garis depan hari itu. _Aruji_ hanyamenyuruh Tsurumaru, Mikazuki, Higekiri, Atsushi, Iwatooshi dan Namazuo yang pergi. Kombinasi aneh. Tapi Yamanbagiri tidak terlalu peduli. Sejak awal, patokan _Aruji_ membentuk satu tim untuk maju ke garis depan atau ekspedisi itu _random_. Acak. Seenaknya.

Mereka pulang dengan tubuh penuh luka—kecuali Namazuo. Hanya berlima, dan Higekiri menggenggam sebilah pedang yang patah. Mereka bungkam. Bahkan Iwatooshi lebih memilih untuk segera menghilang dari tempat itu.

Yang tersisa di pintu depan hanya _tachi_ berpakaian serba putih yang sebagian tubuhnya kotor oleh noda darah dan tanah. Juga Yamanbagiri yang masih belum mau beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Walau samar, ia mendengar gumam tipis dari sang _tachi_ yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ini... salahku."

.

.

.

Yamanbagiri sebenarnya tidak ingin tahu, sekalipun hati benar-benar penasaran tingkat dewa. Ia hanya tidak ingin mendengar apa yang tidak ingin didengarnya, atau mengetahui apa yang tidak ingin diketahuinya.

Ia... takut.

Fakta bahwa ia hanya sesosok pedang replika saja sudah membuatnya jadi sangat sensitif macam gadis yang sedang mengalami PMS.

Tapi, ia penasaran.

 _Aruji_ belum keluar dari ruangannya sejak tadi—ah, tidak. Kalau ia tidak salah, bahkan orang itu tidak keluar ketika tim 2 pergi ke garis depan. Asumsinya adalah, bahwa orang itu tahu akan terjadi sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

Yamanbagiri masih diam di tempat. Tsurumaru sudah menghilang di belokan koridor sejak tadi. Fokus matanya tertuju pada Imanotsurugi dan Gokotai yang berada di dekat pohon, dengan Ookurikara yang berusaha mengambil salah satu macan milik _tantou_ Awataguchi itu yang ada di salah satu dahannya—tersangkut atau iseng naik ke atas tapi tidak bias turun.

Begitu-begitu juga Ookurikara bisa perhatian pada hal lain—sekalipun itu bukan orang.

Ia sedang teringat hari itu. Tsurumaru masih tidak mau mengatakan apapun. Sekalipun ditanyai oleh Mitsutada atau Ichigo sekalipun. _Aruji_ bungkam dan lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika ada yang berusaha membahas hal bahkan seluruh anggota tim 2 yang waktu itu pergi pun sama diamnya

Tapi bahkan diamnya mereka berdua tidak pernah luput dari perhatiannya. Sang _uchigatana_ tahu. Dua orang itu sudah membicarakannya. Hanya tinggal masalah waktu sampai orang itu memutuskan sesuatu—

—walau yang ia baca, masih ada keraguan melanda.

.

.

.

.

"Tim 1 akan ke garis depan."

.

.

Yamanbagiri, Ishikirimaru, Ookurikara, Mitsutada, Kousetsu lalu Tsurumaru.

.

.

Benar kan dugaannya.

Hanya saja, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi.

"Yamanbagiri- _kun_?"

Beberapa saat sebelum mereka berangkat. Panggilan dan tepukan halus di pundak sang _uchigatana_. Menoleh, lalu mendapati raut wajah _Aruji_ yang—sama seperti suasana hatinya.

"Berhati-hatilah. Firasatku buruk."

 _Bukan hanya kau saja yang merasakannya._

Tapi jelas ia hanya bisa mengucapkan hal itu hanya dalam hati. Yang ragu bukan hanya dirinya atau _Aruji_. Sekilas, walau samar, ia tahu. Satu-satunya _oodachi_ di tim kali ini juga merasakannya. Bahwa, ini tidak akan berakhir seperti apa yang mereka harapkan.

Genggaman di tali kekang kuda yang akan digunakan _oodachi_ berpakaian serba hijau itu menguat tatkala iris miliknya bertemu pandang dengan iris milik sang _uchigatana_.

" _Aruji_ ," jeda sesaat. Yamanbagiri tidak pernah memanggilnya _Aruji_ —mungkin pernah tapi mungkin juga ia lupa. Sekalipun sering kesal pada laki-laki itu karena kebiasaannya yang sering menggodanya. "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."

Itu dusta, jelas saja. Kalimat kosong yang mungkin tidak berarti apa-apa. Hanya ingin menghibur—bukan sang _Aruji_ , tapi lebih kepada dirinya. Berusaha meyakinkan diri, menepis prasangka buruk yang terus menjalar, berusaha menyekapnya dalam rasa takut dan khawatir.

 _Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa._

Mereka hanya pergi ke garis depan seperti biasa. Melawan musuh—kalau beruntung bisa mendapatkan pedang baru, kalau tidak, sedikit luka akan mereka dapatkan.

Harusnya, tidak akan ada hal aneh yang terjadi. Harusnya.

"Kembalilah dengan selamat."

Ucapan pemuda bersurai coklat membawanya kembali pada dunia nyata.

"Aku tadinya tidak ingin meyuruh kalian ke garis depan, sekalipun kemungkinan mendapatkan _nya_ di sana cukup besar. Ada banyak cara untuk membawa _nya_ kembali sebenarnya, dan kalau bisa aku lebih memilih cara lain itu untuk membawanya kembali, resikonya hanya membuat _citadel_ ini bangkrut saja—"

 _Lalu... kenapa?_

"Tapi Tsurumaru- _san_ yang memintanya."

.

.

.

 _Apa?_

 _._

 _._

— _ **To Be Continued—**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n Fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini.** _ **Yoroshiku.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Say Goodbye**

 _By Reisuke Celestine_

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Disclaimer: Touken Ranbu (c) DMM & Nitro+

.

Cast: Mikazuki Munechika x Tsurumaru Kuninaga, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, Male!Saniwa, Ishikirimaru, some appearance of Shokudaikiri Mitsutada, Ookurikara, Kousetsu Samonji, and others.

.

.

Warning: OC, male!saniwa, OOC, miss-typos, Yamanbagiri-centric, semi-AU, plot-rush, klise, dll.

.

.

 _Don't Like Don't Read_

.

.

 _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

Yamanbagiri mengeratkan pegangan pada tali kekang. Jubahnya ia tarik hampir menutupi seluruh wajah. Itu kata-kata kosong. Ia tidak bisa memberi jaminan, pun tidak bisa menjadikan itu satu kepastian. Sejak awal, ketika Aruji menjadi khawatir berlebih. Atau ketika Ishikirimaru yang biasanya memasang wajah terkesan santai malah terlihat lebih serius. Atau ketika intuisinya mengatakan _'ini tidak tepat'_.

Maka, memang seperti itulah seharusnya yang terjadi.

Harusnya mereka tidak melakukan ini. Di hari ini. Atau dengan formasi ini. Masalah waktu mungkin tidak berpengaruh banyak, toh _kebiishi_ hobi sekali muncul dadakan. Ia akan lebih merasa tenang kalau siapapun, selain Tsurumaru, yang ada dalam tim ini.

Bukannya meragukan. Hanya saja... apa ya. Perasaannya tidak enak. Itu saja.

"Yamanbagiri- _kun_."

Tersentak. Yamanbagiri menoleh ke sampingnya. Sesosok _oodachi_ berpakaian serba hijau itu kini berada di sampingnya. Iris gelapnya tertuju ke depan, tapi sang _uchigatana_ tahu kalau Ishikirimaru masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Bukankah akan semakin baik kalau kita... mundur secepatnya?"

Yamanbagiri mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

 _Apa?_

"Firasatku buruk sejak awal. Dan aku yakin bukan hanya aku saja yang merasakannya. Jadi kupikir, akan lebih baik kalau kita kembali saja."

Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. Menundukkan kepala lagi adalah satu-satunya opsi yang rasanya akan selalu ia ambil. Ishikirimaru bukan orang yang akan sembarangan berucap, apalagi di tengah ekspedisi seperti ini. Bagaimanapun, sekalipun Ishikirimaru tidak menyuruhnya untuk mundur, ia bahkan sedari awal tidak ingin maju ke garis depan.

"Kalau bisa, sedari awal aku justru tidak ingin maju ke garis depan. Siapapun tidak masalah, asal jangan formasi ini."

Ishikirimaru tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia setuju. Bukan bermaksud meremehkan, hanya saja, ini memang bukan waktu yang tepat.

.

.

.

 _Trang!_

Suara pedang beradu. Keras, berkali-kali. Yamanbagiri tidak ingat, berapa kali ia mengayunkan pedang atau berapa kali ia menebas musuh. Wilayah ini terlalu luas, dan terlalu banyak titik dimana musuh sudah siap menghadang mereka.

Ia baik-baik saja. Yang lainnya juga. Tapi lelah tidak bisa dihindari. Yamanbagiri mengusap sedikit peluh di dahinya. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, yang lain juga sepertinya lebih memilih untuk bungkam. Biasanya, kalau pedang-pedang _Dategumi_ ada di dalam satu tim, suasana tidak akan secanggung ini. Biasanya. Ookurikara tidak termasuk, karena _uchigatana_ itu punya sifat hampir mirip dengannya—tidak ingin diganggu, tapi gangguan selalu otomatis datang tak diundang.

"Hhh..."

Hanya tinggal dua tempat lagi. Harusnya tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kalau sudah sejauh ini. Yamanbagiri mengeratkan pegangan pada sarung pedang. Kalau mau mundur, sekarang saat yang tepat. Tapi kalau berhenti sekarang, semuanya hanya akan jadi sia-sia. Lagipula Tsurumaru pasti akan menentangnya.

"Tsurumaru- _dono_..."

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Ishikirimaru menatap pedang serba putih itu intens.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi waktu itu?"

 _Ah._

Tsurumaru membulatkan kedua matanya. Yang lainnya masih lebih memilih bungkam. Yamanbagiri memperhatikan keduanya di balik jubah putihnya. Sejujurnya, ia—mereka, memang penasaran. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa mereka diam, dan Aruji memilih bungkam?

Pedang berlambangkan burung bangau itu akan membuka mulutnya, ketika Ishikirimaru malah mendahuluinya. "Aku tahu kau keberatan. Orang itu juga tidak mau mengatakan apapun. Tapi aku hanya ingin tahu. Biar bagaimanapun, kami ditempa di tempat yang sama. Anggap saja kalau aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada... keluargaku sendiri?"

.

.

.

 _Itu bukan hari yang baik. Entah kenapa beberapa pedang setuju kalau itu memang bukan saat yang tepat untuk maju ke garis depan. Ishikirimaru sudah memperingatkan akan hal itu sejak tadi. Yamabushi dan Kousetsu juga sudah mengatakan hal yang sama._ Aruji _bukannya mengabaikan itu. Hanya saja Mikazuki berkeras untuk melakukannya._

" _Tidak ada salahnya kan? Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan hari baik atau bukan kan? Bahkan walau dikatakan ini hari baik sekalipun, ketidakberuntungan tidak bisa kita duga sama sekali."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tsurumaru tidak ingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sepanjang yang bisa diingatnya adalah bahwa mereka terus mengayunkan pedang, dan menebas_ kebiishi _yang datang menyerang. Mikazuki yang berteriak ke arahnya atau apa yang terjadi setelahnya._

" _Tsurumaru!"_

 _Ia refleks menoleh, dan salah satu_ yari _musuh sudah bersiap untuk menebasnya. Iris emasnya melebar, ia tidak akan sempat mengayunkan pedangnya, satu serangan sudah dipastikan akan membuatnya patah. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya—rasanya kalau sudah seperti ini lebih baik pasrah._

 _Brugh!_

" _Eh?"_

Tachi _berpakaian serba putih itu membuka kedua matanya._ Yari _musuh jatuh di dekatnya, dan sosok tachi bersurai kelam berdiri di hadapannya. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca, tapi Tsurumaru tahu, hanya dengan melihat sorot matanya kalau dia sedang marah._

" _Mikazuki?"_

" _Kau bisa cepat mati kalau seperti itu."_

" _Ah..." Tsurumaru masih mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Tadi itu memang hampir saja. Kalau tidak ada siapapun di dekatnya bisa dipastikan kalau ia akan mati saat itu juga. "Maaf..."_

 _Iris dwi-warna dari_ tachi _berornamen emas itu melembut. Ia tidak benar-benar marah, mungkin lebih kepada khawatir—dan kalau boleh jujur, panik. Ia tidak ingin kehilangannya. Akan lebih baik kalau dirinya saja yang menghilang._

 _Mikazuki mendongakkan kepalanya, dan iris matanya seketika melebar. Hal yang diingatnya adalah bahwa_ tachi _musuh mencoba menyerang Tsurumaru dari belakang, dan ia yang mendorong_ tachi _berpakaian serba putih itu menjauh darinya._

" _Mi... kazuki?"_

 _Tsurumaru jatuh dengan posisi duduk. Tapi ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan hal itu, apa yang terjadi di depannya lebih menaruh perhatiannya._

" _Mikazuki!"_

 _Refleks ia langsung mendekati tachi yang sangat dekat dengannya itu. Warna merah memenuhi pandangannya. Pedang yang dikatakan cukup kuat itu bahkan tidak bisa berdiri dengan benar. Sebilah pedang bersarang di dada kirinya. Dan Tsurumaru tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengartikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya._

" _Mikazuki!"_

 _Dipeluknya tubuh yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya._ Kebiishi _yang tersisa sudah menghilang dan kini hanya menyisakan mereka berenam. Higekiri sudah menyuruh mereka untuk segera kembali ke citadel, tapi dengan waktu seperti ini, tidak akan banyak hal yang bisa mereka lakukan._

 _Tsurumaru tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun. Yang dilakukannya hanya memeluk Mikazuki._

 _Mikazuki hanya tersenyum. Ia tahu kalau ini akan terjadi._ Aruji _sudah memperingatkannya akan hal ini, tapi ia harus menghilang sekarang. Tangannya perlahan bergerak, mengusap surai keperakan dari sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu. Bibirnya bergerak perlahan, mengucapkan beberapa kata—yang sedari dulu ingin sekali diucapkannya bahkan sebelum Tsurumaru datang ke citadel._

 _Sejak awal ia tahu kalau ia akan menghilang. Firasatnya mengatakan hal itu. Setidaknya, sebelum menghilang, biarkan ia mengatakan kalimat itu padanya._

" _Aku... selalu... mencintaimu... di masa yang lalu, sekarang... ataupun di waktu yang akan datang."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ishikirimaru menarik nafasnya. Ia tidak ingin mengatakan apapun. Tapi ada hal yang harus dikatakannya. Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali.

"Ini salahku... kan?"

Ini memang salahnya, bahkan ketika diberi wujud manusia pun, ia masih saja menjadi pembawa sial untuk orang di sekitarnya—terlebih lagi orang itu.

Ini salahnya. Salahnya. Setidaknya, biarkan satu orang yang mengatakan itu padanya. Biar bagaimanapun, apa yang terjadi pada Mikazuki adalah salahnya, tapi kenapa tidak ada satupun yang menyalahkannya?

 _Aruji_ tidak menyalahkannya sedikitpun—berkata bahwa ini hanyalah ketidakberuntungan di saat yang tidak tepat, padahal Mikazuki adalah pedang yang paling ditunggunya.

"Aku harus mengatakan apa? Ini bukan salahmu. Dan bukan salah siapapun. Sekalipun kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, tidak akan ada yang berubah sama sekali."

Ishikirimaru menarik nafasnya.

"Yang salah adalah Mikazuki- _dono_. Karena dia terlalu mencintai seseorang sampai mau saja mengorbankan dirinya sendiri."

 _Eh?_

Tsurumaru mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Firasatku masih buruk saat ini. Dan kurasa Yamanbagiri- _kun_ setuju denganku. Tapi, berhenti di sini juga kurasa bukan pilihan yang tepat."

Yamanbagiri menghela nafasnya. Memang, berhenti sekarang tidak ada gunanya sama sekali. Lagipula hanya tinggal dua tempat lagi dan semuanya akan selesai—berdoa saja semoga mereka mendapatkan apa yang memang mereka cari.

"Kita lanjutkan—"

 _DUARRR!_

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

.

.

 **a/n saya hanya sedang mencintai Ishikirimaru. Itu saja. ^^**


End file.
